


Moments Like This

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: after a whirlwind of emotions, maybe this will steady those weak knees





	Moments Like This

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, i started a fic idea i have no idea where i was going with but i found a good excerpt that made sense and could be a stand alone without the context of the garbage the fic as a whole turned out to be so enjoy i guess

The car pulls up to the curb, total silence between the two of them and Renjun is truly just afraid he’ll ruin their non-date _date_ . _Is it always this awkward after dates? Will they be less awkward next time? Next tim—_ He gives Jaemin a tight lipped smile and Jaemin mirrors it before making to get out the car and running to open Renjun’s door. “No! You don’t have t—“

“But I want to.” Jaemin replies shortly and quick, halfway opening the door already and Renjun sighs. He thinks about how Jaemin always does this, give and give. He’s always caring for Renjun even when Renjun can’t tell him to stop, before he even give him time to comprehend when it happens and even when he doesn’t know he’s doing so.The air is starting to get colder as winter comes closer, the gust of wind that hits when Renjun steps out of the car knocks him back into the door as it shuts and his jacket gets caught. “Fuck!” Renjun huffs.

“Why isn’t the door opening?” Renjun whispers hurriedly, Jaemin chuckles right in his ear as his hand comes into view and his warm palm covers his own. His palms sweat and he doesn’t dare look back as Jaemin pulls the door open with ease. His jacket falls back down to his side and Jaemin’s breath still seemingly close, down his neck. With a soft count to three he turns, shoulder bumping Jaemin’s chest a bit and then his eyes met Jaemin’s.

 _God_ , Renjun’s seen this kinda things in those romantic comedies Lucas likes so much. He leans his weight back on the car door, Jaemin mimicking him by moving forward, proximity still so close. The wind picks up once again and Renjun pulls his jacket closer. “I had fun,” he clears his throat as his eyes shift but he can still see the smile on Jaemin’s face. “Tonight. It was fun being… with.. You.” Renjun says, comfort in his heavy, fluttering heart and he knows now, it’s out there in the open.

He _does_ like Jaemin’s company, he likes the solidified feeling that’s always lingered in the back of his mind he’s always associated with Jaemin whenever he looks at him—whenever he’s around him. There’s a twinkle in Jaemin’s eye and he sees himself in them, arms softly grasping onto his jacket as Jaemin tilts his head slightly. They’re so close now, Jaemin’s hair on his forehead and his breath on his chin but Renjun stays there, eyes unmoving from Jaemin’s own. There's pressure on his forehead when Jaemin finally leans in.

Renjun thinks if he leans in closer, Jaemin’s eyelashes would brush against the apples of his cheeks softly. “I had fun being with you.” Jaemin whispers, lips brushing Renjun’s softly and his shoulders slump at the touch. _Really?_ Renjun wants to ask but he doesn’t-- not when Jaemin’s eyes droop and he leans in, lips almost solidly on his own. Jaemin’s hand tugs softly on the bottom of Renjun’s jacket and then he kisses him. A soft peck, their eyes still closed and nose bumping before Renjun pulls Jaemin forward again by his jacket to kiss him.

The wind his harsh against their cheeks but Jaemin tilts his head, kissing Renjun more deeply as he pushes him harder against the car door and Renjun whimpers. Jaemin’s palm is comforting on his cheek and Renjun can only feel Jaemin, smell Jaemin, _think_ about Jaemin. It feels good having Jaemin this close, this warm against him as Jaemin kisses him, soft and slow and then quick and harsh and Renjun wants all his kisses.

Jaemin pulls back, harsh breath and Renjun hums. He touches his lips lightly as he clears his throat, “I… uhhh… think I should head inside.” Jaemin nods, “Yeah it’s pretty cold out. Wouldn’t want you to get sick.”

Renjun nods as he stands straighter and Jaemin doesn’t ever look away from him, not until Renjun looks him dead in the eye, Jaemin’s gaze dropping to his lips. Renjun thinks, _fuck it. Jaemin’s warm and it’s cold out_ , before he wraps his arms around Jaemin’s neck and Jaemin works quick to accommodate him before they’re kissing again. Renjun’s heart hammers against it's cage, wanting to be free—right when Jaemin’s hand fumbles to find purchase on Renjun’s hip, he squeezes the skin there and Renjun’s knees go weak. He stumbles a tad causing Jaemin to nip his bottom lip and he groans. “‘M sorry.” He apologizes and Jaemin chuckles as he fixes Renjun’s hair.

Jaemin squeezes his hip twice, “It’s fine.” And Renjun feels like it’ll truly be fine because this is Jaemin, this is about Jaemin and Renjun, Renjun and Jaemin and although his heart’s burst out of it's cage because of Jaemin, Jaemin manages to put it right back where it was for safe keeping and unknowingly takes a piece with him too.


End file.
